Immortal love
by DragoNik
Summary: Percy dies on Olympus against Kronos. Annabeth accepts immortality from her mother. But what happens years later when a mysterious attack occurs at Camp Half-Blood! Who's the mysterious hooded figure? Read to find out :D Reviews appreciated :
1. Chapter 1 Flashbacks

**Ok so in this story, everything is different. Percy dies in TLO, Annabeth is made immortal along with Nico and Thalia. I'm not very good at giving titles, but still hope you like the story. Enjoy :D oh and btw…there is a small flashback in the beginning. Most stories I read make flashbacks in italics, but that just proves more difficult to read. That's my personal opinion. Anyways, for those who agree, I have decided to make the flashback in normal font. **

**This entire story is from Annabeth's POV. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson books, rights etc etc….the usual.**

**Chapter 1 – Flashbacks**

I was walking along the beach at Camp Half-Blood, when I stopped to think. I do that often when I'm walking here.

It's been 6 years.

6 years since we defeated Kronos.

6 years since we stood our ground, defending Olympus.

6 years since I was made immortal with Nico.

6 years since I heard his voice.

6 years since I saw his face, saw his smile.

6 years since he died.

The memory, the pain, the sadness. Still fresh as if they happened yesterday. Unfortunately, I still remember everything _as if_ it was yesterday.

******FLASHBACK******

"Percy NO," I cried. "You'll kill yourself."

"It's the only way Annabeth," he cried.

He had grabbed Kronos/Luke and was going to use his power of invincibility to destroy them. But to do so, he had to kill himself. I was a few meters away with a broken leg. I couldn't walk.

"Please Percy," I pleaded. "We can find another way. I don't want to lose you."

"Annabeth, there is no other way," he said, tears running across his face. I knew he was scared. I was terrified. Then, his final words : "I love you." And he brought my knife to his back. By killing himself, he had enough power to kill Kronos.

What was left was his body, burnt everywhere except his face. I crawled to him, crying and put his head on my other leg. And I cried. Cried my eyes out.

At that moment the gods, with everyone else, entered the throne room.

All I could do was repeat his name and touch his face.

At first everyone was murmuring between themselves. Then Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Athena and our friends came next to me.

Poseidon knelt next to Percy and started crying. I never saw a god cry. But at that moment, I couldn't care less.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Percy took in a breath and dissolved into nothing. Everyone gasped.

"He took a breath? Is he alive?" I said, still crying, but with some hope. I looked at Hades.

He looked down and put a hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico in turn looked at me straight in the eyes and looked away, tears falling across his cheek.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. His life aura somehow re-lit, but now it's gone," he said. "He's gone."

I looked down and started crying. Athena came to give me a hug. She too was crying.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth," she said crying. "I never gave him a chance. And now he's gone."

All I could say was his name.

Percy…..Percy…Percy…..

******END OF FLASHBACK******

I started crying at the memory.

_Why did he have to vanish? Why didn't I die with him?_

For 6 years I've been designing buildings. I've rebuilt Olympus. I reconstructed many famous cities, such as Athens. I've designed countless statues and temples. But on each and every one, I've added something personal.

On each and every one of them, I drew a heart with Riptide in it and Perseus, inscribed in Ancient Greek, across the blade.

I continued to walk along the shore when I met someone.

"Remembering Percy?" he asked. It was Poseidon.

I nodded, trying for a smile, but I couldn't. Fresh tears fell.

"Lady Annabeth, Percy wouldn't have wanted you to stay sad, crying at his memories. He would have wanted you to move on." As he said this, he came closer ti give me a hug. A hug of a father consulting his dead son's love interest.

"Maybe you should leave camp and- "

"No," I cut him off, pulling away. "This place is the only place which reminds me of Percy. I will not go away." I said firmly.

Poseidon nodded. "I understand." Then he looked at the sun and said "If I'm not mistaken, you have Archery Class to teach, am I right?"

"Shit" was all I replied before I ran off. Then I stopped and turned around to thank Poseidon, but he was already gone.

I smiled and instantly teleported to the archery range. Being a god improved my archery 100-fold. Also I'm the 2nd god to remain on Earth until I'm needed on Olympus, like Artemis. She has the Hunt and I have Camp.

And so I started the lesson. The weather was perfect, as usual.

But, little did I know that nothing was going to be the usual by tonight!

**Hope you like this new chapter. I know its kinda short and I'm sorry. But the next chapters will be longer I promise. Please review. Tnks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2 Those eyes!

**so here's the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you liked the 1****st**** one. Enjoy :D as I was typing this I constantly listened to "Airplanes". It maybe doesn't fit but it's a gr8 song :D!**

**Chapter 2 – Those Eyes!**

The conch horn sounded, signaling dinner. I told the students to go while I picked up the arrows. I know that I could've done that with a snap of a finger, but I liked to take my time.

When I was ready, I went to eat. Sure I'm immortal, but I still get hungry. I sat next to Chiron and Mr.D. Chiron made some announcements and we started eating. When I was eating, I was still in pain from my memory recall earlier. Both Mr.D and Chiron saw this.

"You know Annie, Pedro wouldn't want this. Please, at least try to smile a bit," he said. Chiron nodded with a smile.

That made me laugh. Even though I'm a god and Percy's dead, he still didn't say our names right. But I knew it was just to make me smile.

"Thanks, that helped," I said with a smile. They gave me a smile and continued to eat.

As we were eating, a bright light appeared in the sky.

A bright light that even my eyes couldn't help by avert.

A bright light that brought back the past.

As the bright light dissipated, I could see what it had left. My eyes widened and the screams from the campers confirmed my fears. Lydian drakons. 5 of them.

_How could this be? Where did they come from? And 5 of them? What in Zeus' name is going on?_

I can barely take on one, even if I'm a god. I'm a god of Architecture, building and designing buildings not fighting.

But I wasn't alone. I took out my knife and Mr.D took his meter long sword, taped with vines. See, Mr.D was never a fighter. He was more along the lines of summoning wild plants. But ever since Percy died 6 years ago, he changed. He felt really bad about what happened because he had accused him of being another selfish hero. By sacrificing himself, Percy proved Mr.D wrong. So he tried to learn how to fight with a sword. He mastered the best techniques after a year and now he taught campers how to fight with a sword.

I yelled "Campers, mobilize." **[Transformers-ish I know….but it fits!]**

All of them ran to their cabins to get their armour. The drakons where descending slowly. I think they knew they would win, so why the hurry?

The demigods rushed to their battle stations. The Athena cabin manned the archers, led by Malcolm. The Ares cabin, along with the other cabins, led the frontal attack. We had a total of 40 archers and 80 warriors. Oh yeah, before Percy went to fight with Kronos we had a small talk. I asked him what he would do if we won. He said that he would make the gods swear on the river Styx that they will claim all their children. He never thought about himself. So after they made me a god, I asked them to carry out Percy's dying wish. And ever since, our numbers have been constantly growing.

Our forces where set. Then the drakons attacked.

The 1st volley of arrows barely did a scratch. When the monsters landed, 5 phalanxes charged them. But they were no match. The leading phalanx was swept away, maybe injuring 5 of the 16 campers. The archers threw volley after volley.

And then we charged. Maybe 2 warriors with a dagger and a sword weren't that scary. But when they're gods, you should be terrified.

Mr.D and I found the weakest drakon. We spent a good 30 minutes with it. How could I tell? Apollo had taught me how to read the sun and Artemis taught me how to read the moon so that by looking at either sun or moon, I would know the time precisely.

It took us that long because we weren't much of fighters. We were more support.

We went on killing the 2nd drakon. But this time we had lost at least 3 phalanxes and had maybe 15 archers left to fight. This didn't look good.

We turned to face our 3rd drakon when another burst of light appeared. Out of it came another 5 drakons.

"What in Hade's name is going on?" I head Mr.D yell.

How could this happen? 1st of all the camp's borders should prevent any monsters from entering. But these seemed to be teleported inside. Now we had a total of 8 drakons on our hands. Now _this_ did not look good.

We were about to lose hope when an earthquake started.

_Oh, what now? Giants from below?_ I thought.

But nothing happened. The earthquake subsided. Everyone was confused, even the drakons. Then, they were about to attack again when one of them yelled….or howled…or does it – you get it. It was in pain.

Then it dissolved, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in its place. Nothing except a man in a long, dark cloak. In his hands was an all too familiar sword.

Everyone was in shock. The drakons turned on the lone warrior, seeking revenge on their fallen comrade.

"Look out," I yelled. Then the mysterious person looks at me, straight in the eyes. We were maybe less than 400 meters away from each other but still I could feel his eyes on me.

I gasped, loud enough for Mr.D to notice my confused look. Then he noticed that I was looking at the warrior, so he followed my gaze. He gasped himself. Those eyes. The warrior's face was covered except his eyes, but I could still see the smile in his eyes. The he winked and went for the drakons.

I looked at Mr.D. He was in shock, sweating.

Those eyes, bringing endless memories.

Those eyes bringing happiness and pain.

Those eyes.

Sea-Green eyes.

**So did you like my conclusion to the chapter? I tried the mysterious approach. Hope it worked. Please review :D tnks a lot :D!**

**To my reviewers so far : **

**Inknight : hope you liked it. I made it longer than my first….i think :P**

**Pip3454848 : Well…. When I post chapter 4, you'll understand my whole story. Chapters 5 and 6 help too…idk about chapter 6 but chapter 5 will surely help you understand. I hope :P….i'm just gonna have to leave you with a cliff hanger…..sry:P**

**CoolWater123 : Hope you like the story so far! Tnks for ur review.**

**Littlemusa : thank you for your review. I'm hoping that by the time I end the story, you and the others will still think it's good ;D.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wisegirl Returns

**here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 3 – Wisegirl returns**

It's impossible. That can't be him. Hades, Lord of the Dead, pronounced him dead himself. It's impossible.

These thoughts kept buzzing in my head as I watched the warrior take down the drakons. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. If I weren't a god, I would have died. And Mr.D was the same.

I continued to watch this warrior. He fought with such grace yet with such ferocity. He handled the blade as if it were a part of his own body. At one point, one of the drakons knocked the blade out of his hand and it landed in front of us. It just stayed there for about 5 seconds before disappearing and returning to the warrior's hand, who was dodging the drakon's attacks. My eyes widened. My jaw dropped.

How was that possible? There was only one blade that I knew of that did that.

"Riptide," I said, looking at Mr.D. He nodded and turned to watch the warrior. Then he barked some orders to Chiron who, until this moment, I didn't know was next to us. I was too busy watching the mysterious warrior. He told him to go gather our forces. Then we continued to watch. We both knew that if we tried to help, we would get injured and the warrior would be distracted.

Before Chiron trotted off, I could see his face. He was still in shock and he had the "it's impossible" look.

When there was only 5 drakons left, the warrior began to tire. Then he did something that shocked me more than Zeus' thunder bolts. And trust me, I felt a couple of those after a few unnecessary cussing.

He went to the water and stood there. The drakons surrounded him, waiting for a chance to stike. Then they lunged and it happened. All my doubts where slowly fading.

A massive vortex formed around the warrior and sucked the drakons in. Then he lifted it up and smashed it in the water, destroying them in the process. But one of the drakons slashed his face and made a deep gash.

I felt something cold hit my face. I wiped it off and nearly fainted. It was blood. But not normal blood. Golden blood. Golden ichor. The blood of the gods. So the warrior was also a god.

The vortex subsided, leaving the water calm with the warrior in it. Then, as fast as he appeared, he vanished. But he wasn't completely gone. His powerful aura still lingered on, but this time, closer to me. I felt a tingle in my spine. Where was he? Why couldn't I see him. Then –

"You haven't changed a bit Wisegirl," said a voice in my ear.

**Ok please forgive me for this VERY short chapter. The next one will be slightly longer. But think of it this way. It's the peace before the war :D!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Also, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **


	4. Chapter 4 That's Convenient NOT!

**here is the 4****th**** chapter. It's a bit longer than the 3****rd**** but still it's a bit short. But the 5****th**** chapter is REALLY long :D hope you like it :D!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 – That's Convenient, NOT!**

I whirled around, only to find the cloaked warrior standing behind me. His face was covered except for a long slash across his cheek and his eyes. Those eyes. Sea-green eyes. And then I remembered what he said. Only one person called me that. Only one person called me Wisegirl.

"Percy?" I said, tears forming.

The warrior chuckled and said "I could never hide myself from you could I? You were always too dam smart." And with that he took off his hood.

Mr.D and I gasped and took a step back. Long jet-black hair flowed in front of his face, with a streak of gray in the middle. Some scars where on his forehead and cheek.

Chiron and Grover came along.

Chiron said "Mr.D everyone's OK and thankfully no-" and that's when he saw Percy. Grover looked at Chiron, wanting to know why he stopped. Then he followed his gaze and noticed Percy too.

"It's impossible," said Chiron, swishing his tail nervously. All 4 of us couldn't move, speak or do anything. Like Chiron said…it was impossible.

At that moment Nico appeared out of the shadows yelling "He's alive! Annabeth, Percy's al-" that's when he saw Percy.

"Percy!" he yelled and gave him a bear hug.

That snapped me back to reality and I started crying, like the rest. Grover and I joined the bear hug, while Mr.D and Chiron stood there smiling, tears in their eyes.

At one point Grover nudged Nico, signaling to let go so I could have Percy. He nodded and they pulled away.

Then they went to Chiron and everyone decided to give us some time alone. Chiron came to Percy, placing a hand on his shoulder, still tearing up and said "Tonight we'll do a proper introduction to the others during the camp sing-along." Percy nodded and Chiron started to walk away. Then he turned and said "Remember 8 years ago after your return from Calypso's island? I told you that I was never that relieved and happy to see a camper return." Percy nodded. "Well, now I couldn't be happier. Percy, know this. No matter how far you move on in your life, you'll always be a camper here. And you'll always be my student."

"Thanks Chiron," was all Percy could say. Chiron was still tearing up. And so was Percy.

And with that they left us alone.

Percy held me closer as if not wanting to lose me again. The he said "I've missed you." I could feel his tears on my face. "And I'm sorry for what I put-" I cut him off with a kiss. He immediately responded.

Then he pulled away. I kept looking him in the eyes when he said "Let's go somewhere private. We'll come back tonight, OK?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak. If I did, I would start crying again. Then I felt a sudden breeze and we were in the mountains from which you could see Camp Half-Blood. I looked around, clearly surprised.

Percy saw this and said "I discovered this power when I was – never mind." Apparently he didn't want to say where he was. I didn't want to pressure him. It would ruin the moment.

Now that I was over the initial shock, I could think clearly. Percy was alive. That's all I could think of.

"So they made you a god?" he asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

I nodded.

He groaned. "Speak to me Annabeth, PLEASE! It's been 6 years since I heard that beautiful voice of yours."

"Yes," I said, a bit low.

"And when?" he prompted.

"Right after you….after you…..died." and with that I started crying in his shirt again.

He slowly stroked my hair and kissed my head. Then he pulled away and went to sit under a tree, from which we had a perfect view of the camp and its surroundings. It was a beautiful scene. And the sunset made it more spectacular. Then he motioned me to come and sit on him. I went without hesitation.

He sat cross-legged and I sat on him, burying my face in his shirt. Then he wrapped his arms around me and said "Remember how we used to do this when we were demigods?"

I nodded. We didn't do this much, really. But we would sit under a tree next to each other and just talk. Then his words hit me. I said "We? So you're a god now?"

He nodded "Where I was, I was given the gift of immortality, like you. Now, we can have moments like these for eternity."

I smiled and rested on his chest. He kissed my hair and we stayed there.

Doing nothing.

Forever and ever.

Well, until Chiron sounds the conch horn.

Then I heard it.

Well that was convenient.

NOT!

**So, how do you like this chapter? I need one thing from you apart a review. In the review, can you tell me if parts like the end have any effect on you? Do they make the story more interesting? You would really help me if you responded. Tnks a bunch :D!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

**I've received some reviews asking for longer chapters. This chapter is REALLY long. Hope you like it :D **

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

"OK so today our Camp-fire sing-along is going to be slightly different," shouted Chiron. "I want all those campers that were there 6 years ago in the battle of Olympus, please come forward. I have a surprise for everyone, but it's especially for you guys."

Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Grover, even Thalia came forward. She came to visit me for a few weeks. We were both immortal, so it wasn't a problem when, but how. Lady Artemis rarely gives her some time off from the Hunt.

I stood behind Chiron, hiding Percy behind a long curtain. We hoped to surprise our friends with Percy's return from…wherever he was. He's gonna say tonight.

The Chiron shouted "People, I present…an old friend."

Percy stepped forward. He was wearing his cloak, just to temporarily hide his identiy.

At first people started speaking between themselves, clearly not knowing who he was.

"Who's that?" I heard someone say from the front. It was Clarisse.

Percy laughed. "Oh come on Clarisse. Don't tell me you forgot the new camper that dunked your head in the toilet in his first day?"

Clarisse's eyes widened. "That's impossible. Only one person did that….." she didn't continue because Percy took off his cloak.

Everyone gasped, but the louder gasps where from our friends. Only Nico and Grover weren't surprised because they had already seen him. "Hi guys," said Percy, with a smile.

No one spoke. Everyone was rooted to the spot. I expected them to charge him, but no one did.

The something _really_ odd happened.

"Prissy," yelled Clarisse, tears in her eyes.

"Kelp face," yelled Thalia, also with tears in her eyes.

They both charged him and gave him a double bear hug. I laughed while he had a confused look on his face. He wasn't very good friends with these girls. They generally wanted to blast him.

Then the charge of questions and hugs happened.

The Stoll brothers tackled him, and then helped him up. Chris patted him on his back, tears in his eyes. Our old friends did the same. The others didn't do anything because they barely knew Percy.

After 30 minutes of endless hugs and questions, everyone settled down. We decided to sit around the camp fire. Chiron told the other campers to go to their cabins and do whatever they wanted. Only our friends, Chiron and I stayed to hear Percy's story. We sat in front of him as he began his story. And I can tell you….it wasn't a pretty one.

"When I stabbed myself to destroy Kronos, I was thrown in the worst place in both mortal and mythical worlds. Tartarus." Everyone gasped. No one asked why because they knew he would answer. I started to cry a bit. Tartarus was the one place where the worst monsters or people end up. But Percy?

"I was thrown there because I betrayed myself," he began. "By stabbing my Achilles' spot, I was destroying myself. And as punishment, I was made immortal so I could rot in Tartarus for eternity. But I had some unfinished business on Earth." He looked at me and winked. We heard some "aaawww" from some Aphrodite girls. I blushed, still crying a bit.

"I fought monsters so horrible, I can't describe them. I saw things, felt things, heard things….even Zeus himself would be scared." He shivered.

"So Hades threw you there?" I asked.

"No, actually it was Hades who helped me escape. I made him promise not to tell anyone, especially the gods," then he smiled "and I saw Hades smile, happy that I was alive."

The ground shook a bit.

"Oh come on, Hades. Admit it," He yelled. Everyone laughed a bit but then seriousness returned to their face.

"But why? Why didn't you want the gods to know?"

He sighed. "Because…I wanted to prove something to myself. And prove others wrong. Kronos once told me that I was a simple pawn of the gods. I wanted to prove that I wasn't. And to doing that, I had to hide from the gods. Only Hades knew about me. He gave me a potion that made me invisible to all gods and titans. And that potion should wear off in about…." He looked at the moon. "3…..2…..1…..prepare for some godly visits."

And then it happened. Blasts of light appeared out of nowhere. Thankfully, no drakons emerged.

The other 10 Olympians stared at Percy. I knew what they were doing. They were all seeing Percy's memory of the past 6 years since he died. Hades and Mr.D already knew what was inside Percy's memory. They didn't dare look again. After a few minutes all gods, including Zeus, had tears in their eyes. What was so horrible that made even the gods cry?

I was curious, so I focused on Percy's mind. They knew what I was doing because I heard Athena scream "Annabeth don't." but it was too late. Images flashed past my eyes. Sounds filled my ears. They were so horrible…I dare not recall them.

After a few minutes, I ran to Percy, crying my eyes out.

"Percy…I'm… soo …sorry. You …didn't…. have…to…go….through….all….thaaat.." I said, sobbing between each word and crying out the last. His shirt was literally drenched in tears, but he didn't mind because he pulled me into a hug.

We parted when we saw Poseidon come forward. Then he did the one thing one of the Big Three would never do. He knelt. HE..KNELT!

"I'm so sorry son. I shouldn't have let you-" but he was cut off when Percy pulled him up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry father," he said also crying.

He turned to the other gods and said "I'm sorry guys." Then they all hugged him. Even Zeus and Artemis. They were all crying. And I didn't blame them. If a demigod or a mortal saw what Percy saw, they would suicide on the spot. Percy had to face some of the worst monsters ever. And not all of them where physically evil. They where mentally evil. They would get inside your mind and – I shudder at the thought.

"Percy," said an awe-struck Zeus. "What kept you from going crazy all these years? Even I am a bit jumpy and I saw. You experienced. What kept you?" he asked again.

Percy smiled. "Look now guys. I'm thinking about it now. It's OK. There's nothing scary." The gods shuddered. It seemed that they weren't over what they saw.

So we all looked inside his mind. When I focused, I saw white. Lots of white. Nothing but white. Then I saw myself. But when I turned around, I saw something flashing from my finger. It was a blinding flash. When I focused, I saw what it was. A ring. A _wedding_ ring, to be exact. Next to me appeared Athena. She put a hand on my shoulder and said "You have my permission, Percy. Live happily." And that was it.

Then we left his memories. I was awe-struck. He had thought of marrying me, with the approval of Athena. All this time, all these years, that's what kept him going. He smiled at me. I was about to give him a hug again, but someone beat me to it. I looked and my jaw dropped.

It was my mother and Aphrodite, both crying.

Aphrodite kept saying "How romantic" and my mother told him over and over "I approve" , crying between each one. He just hugged them and said "Thanks" and "It's OK." And he also started crying again. He had waited 6 years for my mother to say that. Then the left him and went back to the other gods. Poseidon placed a hand on Athena's shoulder and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him. It seemed they were getting along.

Then Zeus came over, put a hand on Percy's shoulders and said "Perseus, no gift from us would repay for all you did. The least we can do is ensure that your name shall be honored as the greatest hero for all eternity. That I swear on the river Styx."

Thunder sounded in the distance.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," he said. Sure it wasn't much. But still, for Zeus to promise something like that on the river Styx, it was something.

Zeus smiled and said "Now, go get your woman." And he pushed Percy towards me. I was still rooted to the spot after I saw his memory.

Percy came in front of me and knelt. He produced a small, blue box out of thin air and opened it. I gasped. The ring was beautiful beyond compare. It had a small clear-cut diamond shaped like a heard. The ring had smaller diamonds embedded in it. The Percy said "Annabeth, will you marry me?" I was about to cry. But my brain was still intact. Seaweed Brain Teasing Time.

I pretended to think about it. "I don't know Percy…." Everyone gasped but I continued "Aren't we a bit young for this?" Everyone was still looking at us, jaw dropped. I expected to see some pain in Percy's eyes, but he just laughed a bit. I loved him a lot….. but still….teasing him still seams fun. Ok, Teasing Time over. I jumped on him and said "yes" about 20 times. At that, everyone recovered from the shock and started cheering.

When everyone calmed down, the gods had to leave. After they left, we turned to our demigod friends. Thalia , Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm and the others came to give us a hug. With the gods around and all, they weren't given a chance to congratulate us properly.

We continued to sing-along as usual. The other campers came back to join us. Apollo's children began the singing and the others followed. When the others joined us, some Aphrodite girls told their younger siblings about my proposal and soon, everyone knew. Things where returning to their normal course. But Percy and I, we were never going to be normal again.

That night, when everyone left, we didn't go to sleep in our usual cabins. Instead we slept under the stars in the forest overlooking Camp Half-Blood. Before we slept, we talked about our demigod days. As we were speaking about Zoe, I swear that her star shone brighter. Some tears formed, remembering and missing those days, but Percy removed them with his finger and gave me a kiss every time it happened.

Hmmm….that's a good way to get a kiss.

Note to self : Cry more to receive more kisses from Percy.

A few weeks later we had our wedding. Usually it takes a while to organize a wedding. Normal people do. But _normal_ people don't have Hera, Athena and Aphrodite planning their wedding. Hera helped not because she loves us very much. She helped because she wanted to honor Percy's sacrifice and give him the best wedding of his life….or should I say eternity? Anyways….I hope it's his _only_ wedding. I'm pretty sure he'll need his manhood.

After 3 weeks of extensive planning, we had our wedding. But the date was special.

It was August 18th. **[I kept the original date.]**

Percy's Birthday.

Percy's Death.

We were in Poseidon's cabin, 2 days before the wedding, when I was having these thoughts. When I remembered his death, I started to cry a little. I tried to be silent, but Percy saw me. He knew what I was thinking, so he came and gave me a hug.

Then he said "I know it hurts. It was painful for me too when I had to leave you. But I had to do it. Know this. I'll never leave you again. I promise." He started to cry a bit too because I could feel his tears on my cheek.

These where extremely emotional moments, so crying came and went.

But having him in my arms, in my life, it was the best feeling ever.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I told you it was long ;) . I hope no-one's disappointed that this chapter was a bit mushy. I mean, there is constant crying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TELL ME! I CAN TAKE IT DOWN AND RE-DO IT! Also… A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! THANKS EVERYONE! **

**xXx Daughter of Hermes xXx : Thank you so much! I really appreciate it a lot. **

**The Gamer Dude : Dude, thanks for your reviews. You have no idea how much I'm appreciated them. Since I'm new to this writing style [romance, killing etc] I didn't know if I was good. Tnks! **

** : first of all, funny name. second, I really like it that you liked it with that Annie/Pedro part. Also, in this story there's a lot of OOC-ness. [OOC in my understanding is Out Of Character…I don't know if its correct.] but I wanted to do something different :D also, about the big words…. Well my ex- English [I graduated] teacher is VERY strict about our vocabulary, so he had us read a lot. Thankfully, reading is 2****nd**** nature…..so vocabulary isn't a problem :P!**

**THE 6****TH****, AND LAST CHAPTER, IS ABOUT THEIR WEDDING…..I'M PLANNING TO STOP THERE. If any of you kind reviewers want me to write more after you read the 6****th**** chapter tell me…..i might do a sequel if this story gets popular. And it already it. When I'm writing this, I have 23 reviews. Its not much but for me it is. THANK YOU ALL :D!**


	6. Authors Note :P

**Hi guys! Sadly, this is just an author's note. I can see from my reviews that this story was liked, so I'm gonna do a sequel. At first I thought I'd do something extreme like '1000 years later' but that's way too extreme. So I'm gonna do maybe 100-200 years later. But for the sequel, I'll have to invent some new characters….not an easy job. I'll try my best to at least upload the 1****st**** chapter ASAP.**

**Also, chapter 6 is ready, all I have to do is do the final checking and upload it. It should be on by tonight [eastern time]….right now its 7am…:P! **

**Love you guys for reviewing!**

**Also, I have one small, very small request. And I hope I'm not being rude by asking it. Many people read my stories because I have many 'Favorite Author', 'Favorite Story', 'Story Alert' emails. I really appreciate it when you do this but people; all we writers ask is a simple review. It should be a very hard thing to do. Even writing a simple "It was OK" review helps. Hope I'm not asking much.**

**Chapter 6 up next!**


	7. Chapter 6 Wedding Day

**Hey all. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you liked the previous chapter :D. this is the 6****th****, and final, chapter. But if you want I can write more. Say the word and I'll write more :D!**

**Enjoy. :D * evil grin ***

**Chapter 6 – Wedding day**

The wedding was going to be held on Olympus. The church was going to be the throne room and we were going to get married in front of the hearth, which is the place where Hestia usually stays, keeping the fire going.

The day before, Percy and I slept in different rooms. When we asked Aphrodite why we had to do it, she said that it's unlucky for the groom to see his bride on his wedding day _before_ the wedding. I rolled my eyes, gave Percy a peck on the cheek and went to sleep. But Percy was not happy with just a peck, so he teleported in front of me and surprised me. Using that surprise to his advantage, he gave me a long, deep midnight kiss. _Dam Percy. He knows I can't resist this, _I thought.

He heard that and gave me a wink before he went to his father's home on Olympus. I was going to stay at Aphrodite's. Pray for me please. I'll probably find myself waking up with a full body make-over.

And today, on my wedding day, I wish I did wake up like that.

But noooooo!

I was woken up by a crazy Aphrodite and a frantic Athena. They started arguing about what make-up I should wear, how my hair should be, what shoes I shall wear blah blah blah. And no, there wasn't Ke$ha singing from the sound system.

I got tired of all this bickering and yelled at them to shut up. I asked Aphrodite if I can see my dress. She told me to follow her. We entered a small, dark room. When she flicked on the lights, my eyes widened. The dress was gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning. Attractive. Have I mentioned gorgeous?

**[A/N : ok usually in other stories that I've read, the dress description is put here. But unfortunately, I'm not very well informed about wedding fashion etc etc. sorry girls. So instead I'll leave it to your imagination. Girls - imagine you wearing your dream wedding dress. Annabeth is wearing it. Guys (who know about this stuff.) - imagine your fiancé wearing your dream dress. Annabeth is wearing it. Again sorry, but I am a guy. :P]**

After 6 hours of constant fighting on my hair, nails, make-up blah blah blah (and this time, Kesha was on) we were ready. Then I looked myself in the mirror and was totally shocked with what I saw. I was 100% different. Not one spot on me looked like the normal, everyday Annabeth.

It was 4pm. Only about 10 minutes to the start of my wedding and since we're gods, we can instantly arrive anywhere we want. We prepared to leave when I looked myself in the mirror again.

Then a thought occurred. "Wait till Percy sees me like this." I thought with an evil grin. The others saw this and raised an eyebrow. I smiled, just so they won't become suspicious, but still that thought lingered on. Sure I loved him with all my heart, but messing with him is way too much fun.

And with that happy thought, we all left for the throne room/chapel.

We arrived at the throne room about a minute later. Aphrodite and Athena checked me for like, the 100th time today and, seeing that everything was perfect, they left to be seated.

The music started. I walked in with my dad. Oh right, Zeus gave permission to our mortal parents to come. When we entered, I saw Percy next to Nico, his best man, in front of Zeus. Percy was wearing a midnight blue suit and Nico was wearing a black suit. Thalia was wearing a blood red dress. She didn't want to have a revealing dress because Artemis would kick her out.

But then, my moment of glory. Before I entered, Percy was nervously talking to Nico. When I entered, he kept talking so Nico had to turn his head towards me. He stopped and stared at me, mouth open. "YES!" I thought, as I was walking down the aisle. Nico had to nudge him so that he could close his mouth. Percy tried to hide it, but I knew he blushed.

When I arrived in front of Percy, he gave me a wink, as if telling me that he heard my early YES, and turned to face Zeus. I blushed and did the same.

"You are all here invited to witness…" blah blah blah…..so I started to sing it. Dam, Kesha's getting popular these days.

**Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back  
With the jack and the jukebox**

I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at

Music starts, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough

Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah  
Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah  
Not in the back of my car, ah, ah  
If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Boy, come on give me rock stuff  
Come put a little love it my glove bag  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked but you're wasted

But that's as far as I went with the song because Zeus huffed and said "Do you mind?"

I looked over at Percy and saw that he was blushing and trying not to laugh….I wonder why?

Then it hit me. _They could hear me!_ I thought, wide eyed.

Zeus replied a simple "Yes."

My face was totally red. Zeus continued with the ceremony. Percy was still trying hard to keep a straight face. But his laughter brought joy to my heart. Who'd knew that after all these years of pain, of sadness, of hours of crying, I would be here. I never thought I'd see him again, but here he was, alive and well. And immortal. And hot. And muscualar. I kept droning on like this when I heard Zeus cough.

"Annabeth, do you?" he said.

_OH MY GODS! NOT AGAIN! ! I RUINED IT! JUST SAY IT! I DO. JUST SAY IT!_

"I do."

I looked at Percy and he smiled. I think he knew I was droning off.

"You may now kiss your dreaming bride," said Zeus with a small laugh. Everyone around me laughed. But Percy remained serious and said "And that's what I love about her the most." And pulled me into a kiss. Those who were laughing turned to 'aaaaaaaawwwww' – ing. When we parted, Percy whispered "Nice lyrics. Care to try them?" I blushed but his was worse. He got a bottle of champagne thrown at his head by my mother.

Everyone looked at her and she said, sheepishly "Well, motherly instincts die hard."

Now everyone laughed at her.

We walked down the aisle. Before we stepped outside, Percy stopped to hug Athena, showing her that she was forgiven. Then we stepped outside the chapel.

The 1st step of our new life.

And I tripped.

_Dam high heels._

**THE END!**

**Haaaaaahaaaa! Ok sorry Annabeth lovers but this chapter was perfect for some small humiliation. The lyrics part I found hilarious and I hope you did too. Now….the story is finished yes, but if you want me, I can write some sort of sequel to it, showing the lives of Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. When I get more than 5 reviews in favor of this option, I'll start writing it. :D!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
